The present disclosure relates to a medical imaging device.
In medical endoscope systems, the demand for observation by stereoscopic viewing is increasing. In the related art, various systems are known as endoscope systems for stereoscopic viewing. For example, WO 2013/031512 A discloses an endoscope system for stereoscopic viewing including a rigid endoscope (endoscope) having a left-eye optical system and a right-eye optical system and two imaging units for capturing a left-eye image signal and a right-eye image signal, respectively, based on light collected by the respective optical systems.